The Elder Scrolls V : The Adventures of the Dragonborn
by The Sleeping Meerkat
Summary: So the title says it all from start to finish and all in between so okay
1. Chapter 1

**The elder scrolls V: The adventures of the Dragon****born.**

**Hi ladies and gents I was writing this while watching the Lord of the rings so it gave me a bit of inspiration so if there are any major similarities tell me and I`'ll change things straight away.**

**Chapter 1:The beginning**

As I left the imperial city and began my trek to the city of Kvach to rent a carriage to Falkreath, the road towards Kvach was full of goblins and wolves but the scenery made up for my troubles the summer weather made the trees turn a beautiful green colour as they filled the valleys between the large hills.

Once I arrived at the gate of the city I was met by two imperial solders who were guarding the front gate the first one was a Redguard which a dark skin that was rare in Cyrodil with dark Brown hair with the same coloured eyes who was talking to a young wood elf about the civil war in Skyrim, but I paid no attention to the latest gossip on the politics and the murder if a high king.

I walked towards the main gate the guards finally notice me they both stepped aside and let me pass into the city, the first thing I saw was a bronze statue of a middle aged imperial in iron armour standing over a Daedric solder with a steel sword piercing it`s throat.

The citizens that were still walking around the city were beginning to return to their homes while visitors began walking towards the tavern called the Hero of Kvach the building was painted a bright sea blue with green windows, the inside of the tavern was fillies with round tables and a bar with the owner standing behind it, he was a elderly man with the white hair and wrinkles all over his face , his blue eyes shining brightly as he was talking to a middle aged man that must of been his son who was wearing a plain farmers clothes.

As I got closer I could tell that they were arguing from the fire in the old man`s eyes I could only catch bits of it before they noticed me the old man's frown changed into a blank expression showing he was still in a bad mood but still cared about his clients.

"What can I do for you young man?"asked the old man his eyes changing from the storm they were just moments ago to a happy spark."Can I have a room for the night please." and opened my coin purse bringing out 10 Septims and placed it on the table "Yes of course, it`s on the second floor fifth on your left."

After following the old man's instructions I placed my pack on the bed and went back through the door and locked the door locking it so no one can steal my them and walked down the stairs and went to a empty table and sat down, After about a minute a someone sat down next to me and said "What's your name?" asked a child no older than 7 years old "Eric Dragontooth." I answered and when I looked at the child again he looked shocked "Are you related to Titus Dragontooth?" asked the child.

As soon he said that everyone that heard that looked at me strangely and I knew that they now knew that I was related to him for some strange reason I look like him so when I came to Kvach I was wearing a hood that covered my face so they were just waiting to see what I did next, so what I did next was remove my hood to show my face.

My green eyes began to calculate their reactions which I expected to be shocked but they were emotionless As if they saw a ghost.

I would have found it funny if the situation was different it`s been about two hundred years since there was a hero has been in my family.


	2. important please read

**Hello everybody so if your wondering when I'm going to update next well I got good news and bad news, the bad news is that in one week I got some exams not really important ones but are still important so wish me luck the info on updates will be below.**

**Battlestar Hood: next update will be in five weeks maybe I'm not exactly sure considering I got a major writers block it may take longer.**

**Battlestar Halfblood: will be put on hold until the end of B.S.H.**

**Titan-Blood: again is put on hold for a while and I'm rewriting it.**

**Return of the Primes: is going to have a few changes.**

**Spartans never die:is also getting rewritten if you guys could suggest a Beta I would be grateful.**

**Can we ever have a happy ending: I'm still not done with that story yet might need a Beta as well.**

**Elder Scrolls V: needs to be rewritten.**

**Wish me luck on my exams, I'm going to need it.**


End file.
